


Splintered Beginnings

by angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bestiality, But without the health problems, Castration, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, I guess we'll find out later, I think that counts so, M/M, Maybe I forgot a few characters, Or at least 2 animals banging each other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Humiliation, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb/pseuds/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb
Summary: HYDRA gave up on human experimentation after their 500th subject failed.  They theorized that if they changed the original form to something more substantial, the project could survive.  Their first subject was immensely successful, vicious yet obedient.  Their second subject....  That's a little bit of a different story.  But what happens when the Avengers intercept their first subject, and HYDRA's house of cards slowly begins to to fall?*STARRING*Bucky as a chunky wolfSteeb as a tiny wolfandBucky as a traumatized humanSteeb as an even more traumatized human*Read the tags or don't get mad if you don't like it*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So heads up, the Avengers don't show up until next chapter. My only Beta is the auto-correct from Google so if you find a mistake, I'm sorry. Also both Steve and Bucky are wolves for this chapter (although they won't be in the next one). Steve and Bucky are also the only characters in the first bit. The whole thing is planned, but not necessarily completely fleshed out. *If I missed any tags or anything I am truly sorry - let me know bc I can absent-minded.*

“Are they ready?” The crisp sound of heels clicking methodically on concrete floors echo down the hallway. Guards snap to attention as the figure passes them by, but they are barely given a single glance. The two groups scientists standing on opposite sides of the room both straighten when he enters the room. There is a nervous nod, and chapped lips peel back to reveal shining white teeth smiling a sharks smile. “Let me see them.”

There must have been a silent signal given to the guards, because in a few moments two wolves were brought into the room. One looked like a young adolescent wolf, but it’s muscular structure was clearly defined, and there was a calculating look that glinted in its eye that indicated intelligence. Its blond coat laid close to its body, and despite it’s lanky stature the fight is obvious within its frame.

The other was closer to a bear than a wolf. It stood nearly two feet taller than the other, and thick grey fur surrounded its entire body. Sharp fangs glinted under the light, and its eyes also had a glimmer of intelligence, but it wasn’t as calculating as the one in the golden wolf. Large muscles were evident in the creatures legs, and it was obvious that it was built for strength.

Cold eyes flicker between the two specimens, and thin pale lips pull themselves up into a smirk that sends chills through others spine. They land on the scientists responsible for the golden wolf, and they stay there. The scientists don’t need to be prompted further. The thinnest one speaks, only a slight tremor present in his voice. “We’ve named him Steve. Marcus thought it would be a good idea. He designed specifically for speed and intelligence. His strength is far above average, but that was more of an unintended side effect. His smaller frame allows him to fade in amongst his surroundings, becoming less noticeable. He was engineered with a set of teeth and claws that are almost impossible to break, forged from vibranium.”

There is a pause as the man thinks it over, running through the possibilities in his mind. Eventually, he gives the scientists a short nod. “What’s his behaviour like?”

The white lab coats lean their heads together, shuffling papers and comparing notes from a series of tests. After a few moments, an answer is given, “It’s fairly erratic. We aren’t quite certain why he chooses to obey some and not others. He’s currently not staying where he’s been put as you can see, however he has been successfully taught to display full submission towards a singular handler using and extreme form of operant conditioning.”

Eyes shift to the other side of the room, to where the larger wolf sat calmly, watching the golden wolf creep over to it with what looked to be amusement. The man blinks, and then turns his head to face the other group. The scientists on that side, having learned from the others’ perceived errors answered far more promptly. “We’ve called him Bucky, after Ted’s dad Buchanan. He’s built primarily for strength. Any other trait would merely be a secondary result of the procedures. His fur will assist him in both insulation and camouflage. His response to orders is impeccable, and he too, as been implanted with vibranium fangs and claws.”

The man thinks it over. The golden wolf seemed less likely to consistently follow orders, but appeared to possess a higher form of intelligence. The bear-wolf on the other hand appeared to be far more obedient and had lived for far longer. He had already seen the bear-wolf in action on missions, and he was known to be quite reliable. They didn't necessarily require a smart creature; merely an effective one. He makes a decision. “Send the grey Alpha into rut. Feed the golden one the handler he obeys and make him submit to his peer after you have introduced them. You’ll have to castrate the gold one, we can’t have an imbalance of power between the pair. Inject him with solution X53 to temporarily halt his regeneration system. Then we will let them see their packmates.”

The man sits down at his desk, as he gestured for the animals to be removed from the room. He rests his head on his hands as he looks out at the group of scientists. “From this point forward, we will use the larger one to control the smaller one. Only activate the larger one’s programming, and only interact with…” The man’s lip curls, “Bucky.”

…

Steve flicked his ear, not caring to dabble in the affairs of his handler, he was pretty boring. He was more interested in the large fluffy stranger across the room. They looked similar, but the other was absolutely massive. He studies him carefully, attempting to see any indication of whether or not the other wolf would attempt to eat him if he got close. Carefully, he starts to slink towards the other wolf. He pauses every few seconds, cautious of the difference in their size, but eventually he makes his way across the room. He tests the other wolf’s reactions to his approach, darting in and out, getting closer and closer to breaking the invisible touching barrier.

Finally, he inches forward, and shoves his nose into the other wolf, attempting to scent him. He wasn’t tall enough to reach the other’s neck, so his head smacked into the larger wolf’s chest. He whines sadly, and paws a little at the larger figure. He cranes his head upwards, but the fluffy stranger merely flicks an ear. Steve nudges the stranger with his nose more insistently, and lightly nips at him. The larger wolf sighs, swivels his head to glance at his handler, and then lowers himself so that he’s lying on the ground.

Steve lets his tongue hang out of his mouth, and he wags his tail violently as he gently sniffs at the stranger’s neck. He feels the stranger twist his head and poke a cold nose into his own neck, and Steve’s tail starts swinging even harder. That’s when they pull them apart. Steve doesn’t want to go, but eventually he has no choice as the fluffy stranger stands up and walks away from him. He whines sadly as he is lead back towards the small patch of forest that has been his whole world for the past few years. Yet his meeting with the fluffy stranger is not the only strange thing to happen to him that day.

He sulks in a small clearing for a while, tucking his tail over his nose. Then shouting catches his attention, and he pricks his ear. He lifts his head, as his handler stumbles through the trees. He is not wearing the garb that he usually arrives in, clad in something much softer and lighter than he was before. Steve stands up, never before has the handler come into his forest, preferring to remain outside the boundaries of his territory. He doesn’t appreciate the invasion, but he has been taught to submit to his handler.

Steve approaches the way he has been taught, tail tucked between his legs and ears flat over his head. He crouches low to the ground and shuffles towards his handler slowly. When he reaches the figure he rolls onto his belly and flops. A hand presses against his ear rubbing it. Relieved words spill from the man’s mouth, words that Steve has never been taught. “I knew you’d never eat me! What a darling, thank god for that. Eat my ass you octopus backstabbers!”

Steve jolts as something shocks him, and he growls angrily. He eyes his handler mutinously as he stands up and shakes his head, fluffing out his fur. Something shocks him again, and his hackles raise. Steve can smell his handlers fear, and he opens his jaw, showing off his long fangs. His tongue lolls out, and he tilts his head, wondering about what he was supposed to do about the intruder in his midst. Perhaps he had mistaken his handler for someone else, perhaps he was not meant to submit to this person. Steve remembers how they feed him. They set something loose inside his forest and then he hunts it down.

Steve licks his nose, and then he tenses the muscles in his body, getting ready to pounce. He watches as the prey turns paler, and then leaps forward, landing squarely on the torso of the man. His teeth latch onto the vulnerable neck of his victim, and for a brief second he can feel the frantic heartbeat bound against his teeth. Then he bites down, feeling the skin yield under the pressure, and relishing the feeling of blood splashing against the inside of his mouth. He jerks his head back, ignoring the fading moans of his prey and snapping his jaws down on the chunk of meat that he had torn away.

He swallows, feeling the bloody meat ooz slightly as it makes its way down his esophagus. He looks down at the corpse, and moves to nose at the man’s midsection. His front canines latch onto the thin material covering the body, and he jerks his head back, tearing it away. He licks at the still warm skin, and he nips at the thin skin underneath. Steve pulls the skin away, and then lowers his head, hooking his teeth deep under the muscle and pulling it away. He snaps his head upwards, letting gravity pull the food down towards his stomach. Something white glints in the sunlight, and he sees that it is a part of the prey’s spine. It is in the way of what Steve wants to eat.

The bone feels light between his teeth, oddly delicate. Steve pulls on it insistently for a few moments, and finally, it comes free. He throws it to the side, and places a paw on the corpse, holding it still while he rips more pieces away from it. Occasionally bones are pulled up along with the meat, but Steve doesn’t mind. Throughout the clearing cracking noises echo around the forest as bones are crushed between his teeth.

Then he hears a low growl, and he looks up, muzzle stained red. His tail begins to beat the ground excitedly, and he barks out a friendly greeting. It’s the fluffy stranger from earlier, but Steve can smell his rut on him, and he fidgets just a little bit. He begins to approach, but a painful shock runs through his body, and he whines. 

As a younger Alpha, who had not yet experienced a rut, Steve knew that he had to tread lightly. Steve starts forward again, approaching the fluffy stranger as an equal, but once again a jolt was felt through his entire frame and he whines. Steve has felt the jolts before, and he knows what they mean. Reluctantly, he flattens his ears to his head and tucks his tail tightly between his legs. A weaker shock runs through his body, and Steve shamefully slinks towards the fluffy stranger as close to the ground as he can be.

There aren’t any more shocks, and when Steve reaches the fluffy stranger, he rolls onto his belly and exposes his throat and crotch. A familiar cold nose nudges at his throat, and then a row of large teeth clamp down over Steve’s neck. Steve whines in submission as the teeth dig into his neck, signaling the fluffy stranger’s dominance. He won’t dare to challenge the fluffy stranger again in his life. Biology has given the fluffy stranger his submission forever, and not just in this moment. After what feels like an eternity, the jaws let go of his neck. The cold nose then trails further down, to between Steve’s hind legs.

Steve whimpers, unsure of the fluffy strangers’ intentions, and nervous as his tail is gently nosed aside. He tries to squirm away as an exposed canine grazes against his cock, but a heavy paw was placed on his body, keeping him in place. Steve twitches as a vivid tingling sensation becomes apparent, and when the cold air brushes against the tip of his emerging dick he shudders. A few seconds later, Steve was roughly turned around, and then the fluffy stranger was on top of him. Steve whines shakily as he feels something enter him, and as jaws grab the nape of his neck and he goes limp. Pleasure begins to build inside of him, and he ruts down against the ground. The fluffy stranger takes advantage of this, and drops his weight, trapping Steve against the dirt, and thrusting into him even faster. Steve howls as the head of the fluffy stranger’s cock brushes against something inside of him, and he howls even louder when the fluffy stranger pushes even deeper inside of him and then somehow begins to get larger; brushing and pulsing continuously against the sensitive area.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Steve knew that this was the fluffy stranger’s knot, but his mind was beginning to white out from the pleasure. Unable to move pinned as he was, all Steve could do was howl frantically and do his best to get any kind of friction on his dick. It really didn’t help that the fluffy stranger wouldn’t stop lightly munching on the nape of his neck. No matter how hard he tried, the strength in his limbs seemed to be unreachable as long as the fluffy stranger kept a firm grip around his scruff. After what seems like an eternity of balancing on a precipice, Steve orgasms, a knot forming at the base of his cock, trapped against the ground. The fluffy stranger continues to make short, aborted thrusts, and eventually stills above him. With a loud huff, the fluffy stranger finally releases his hold on Steve’s scruff, and rests his soft head on top of Steve’s.

Despite his sulky submission, Steve nestled into the warm creature above him as much as he could. The fluffy stranger still smelled really good, even though he stank of rut, and he couldn’t stop his golden tail from pushing the fluffy stranger’s tail from side to side as it wagged back and forth. An amused rumble comes from the fluffy stranger, and Steve shudders happily, shuffling his front paws back and forth. Eventually the fluffy stranger’s knot goes down and he stands up. Dutifully, Steve rolls onto his back, showing his subservience. A wet nose pokes around Steve’s body, and nudges around his head, and then Steve is permitted to stand up.

With a click, the electric bracelet on Steve’s ankle disengages itself and falls off. A heavy weight leaves Steve as he realizes that there will be no more impromptu shocks for him. He knows the reason is because the fluffy stranger is now able to keep him in check with nothing more than a growl, but Steve is still elated. Feeling playful, Steve munches a little on the fluffy stranger’s tail. The fluffy stranger is tolerant of Steve’s actions, but is full of restless energy from his rut.

Steve bounds back towards the carcass of the prey, and watches eagerly as the fluffy stranger ambles behind him. He nudges the limp body towards the other Alpha, and offers the food to him. The grey wolf gracefully lowers his head and starts ripping chunks of meat off the remaining bones. Steve uses his distraction as an opportunity to play. He bounces over to the grey wolf, and slides under the fluffy belly, treating the older Alpha like a tunnel. When he is directly underneath the fluffy stranger, Steve rolls over and lightly kicks at the belly above him playfully with his front paws.

The fluffy stranger growls a little, but continues to eat, letting Steve do what he wants. Steve rolls over onto his front, and stands up, pressing his back along the other wolf’s belly. He presses his head against the fluffy stranger’s chin, and flicks his tongue up. The fluffy stranger huffs and then backs up a little, so that Steve’s head his just in front of his. He then leans down and picks Steve up by the scruff of his neck. Steve is then carried through the forest and into the cave that he usually sleeps in. As the pair travel through the woods, Steve whines and growls at the change in location. His entire body is being lifted off of the ground, and his paws paddle uselessly in the air. Steve then realizes that this is how small pups are carried, and he sulkily tucks his paws into his body.

When they reach the cave, Steve is deposited onto the ground. The fluffy stranger gives him a few seconds to regain his bearings and then growls “Present.” The sound of his voice sends shivers through Steve’s body, and he whines, moving automatically. He raises his hindquarters high in the hair, and buries his head against the stone. The fluffy stranger shoves his nose between Steve’s legs, and flicks his tongue up between them. Steve howls, legs trembling as he struggled to not collapse. Pleasure sparks within him, and he rocks his hips back and forth pleadingly. The fluffy stranger mounts him, and Steve feels like a part of him that had been missing had just been found. He presses back, trying to get more of the Alpha’s cock. The fluffy stranger places his forelegs on either side of Steve’s head, and bottoms out.

Steve whines in pleasure as he wriggles underneath the fluffy stranger as his prostate is continuously jackhammered by the larger Alpha’s cock. Pre-cum leaks onto the stone beneath him as he keens lowly. The fluffy stranger- and Steve really should give him a name by now. He decides to call him Fluffy, because that’s what he knows him for. Fluffy presses him down, and knots him. At the same time, he digs his teeth into Steve’s neck, marking him forever.

Two pairs of footsteps are heard a few moments later, and Steve curls underneath Fluffy, unable to run away because they are connected by the knot. He makes himself as small as possible, and Fluffy helpfully floofs out his fur in assistance. When the two agents enter the cave, all they find is Fluffy sitting rather placidly on the floor, looking a bit fatter than usual. The two men lean close, muttering concernedly together. A brief game of rock-paper-scissors is played, and one of the men approaches Fluffy. He shakes his head, puts his hands on his hips, and looks down at Fluffy. “Did you eat him? We told you not to!”

Fluffy lets his tongue hang out of his mouth. The man groans, “You better not have eaten him.”

“Where did you put him?” He wags his finger in Fluffy’s face, “If you ate him, I will be very upset with you.”

Fluffy snorts, and then de-fluffs himself and pulls his chest back, so that Steve’s much smaller head is exposed, as well as his paws. Steve whines and attempts to pull a turtle move and go back to hiding underneath Fluffy, but Fluffy just pulls him forward with his jaw around Steve’s scruff so that he stays put. Steve barks, complaining at the man for his presence. Both men relax, sighing in relief. The one closest to the pair of wolves attempts to get a better look at Steve, but Fluffy growls, wrapping his large paws around Steve, protecting him. Steve nibbles at the large paws in front of his face, and eventually rests his head on them, staring at the men who had seemingly just randomly appeared.

A man coughs, and turns to his partner, “So.. uh.. Do you think that they’re… umm…”

His partner raises an eyebrow at him, “Knotted? Definitely. No doubt about it.”

The other man coughs a little uncomfortably, “So… what do we do about the…” He trails off and makes a snipping motion with his hand.

Steve just watches them move, letting the words he can’t understand wash over him. Fluffy however, perks up after the man made the action. He wags his tail violently, pulling at his knot in the process. Steve growls at the pain, but stops immediately when he is rebuked with a sharp tug on his scruff.

His partner rolls his eyes, “I suggest that we wait until it goes down, and then we’ll get Bucky to guide him over to the med center. Interfering would not end well, just go and look at the remains of John a few hundred meters south.”

Strange guy 2 flushes red and rubs the back of his neck, “So… We’re just gonna sit here and watch them fuck?”

“Dude no! We’re gonna wait outside.”

The two men walk away, and within seconds, Fluffy his thrusting his hips back and forth against Steve’s prostate as though his life depends on it. Steve can’t stop guttural whimpers from leaving his throat, and pleasure-filled howls from echoing around the cave, but deep inside of him he feels a wave of humiliation crash over him as he truly realizes his situation. His ears flatten down to his head and he whines as the other Alpha digs his jaws into their bond mark.

Finally Fluffy is able to pull back from him, and Fluffy stands up and trots towards the men waiting for them at the entrance. He barks, and Steve reluctantly finds his feet and slinks over, to bury himself in Fluffy’s side. He follows Fluffy as he walks behind the two men, staying in his shadow as much as possible. They reach the entrance to a bright room that stinks of bleach, and Fluffy nudges him forwards. Steve tries to shrink backwards, but Fluffy doesn’t let him. Then something hits him hard in the head, and everything goes black.

…

When Steve’s wakes up, he finds himself shoved in the back corner of a small den. He inhales and the scents of at least 7 more wolves make him whine. A familiar face pokes through the entrance of the den, and Steve lolls his tongue out happily, and wags his tail. Fluffy looks at him, and fluffs out his fur in greeting. Steve slinks forward dutifully and licks Fluffy’s muzzle submissively. Fluffy opens his maw, and clamps his jaw over Steve’s muzzle, and then pulls his head out of the den. Steve crawls out after him, and yips curiously. Then Fluffy jumps on him. Steve rolls over immediately and exposes the vulnerable area between his legs.

Steve is held down as a number of other wolves sniff and lick him between the legs, ingraining submissive instincts towards them within Steve. Then he notices what’s missing. He whines submissively, as he realizes that he would be the omega of the pack. Fluffy was obviously the leader, a slightly smaller beta was his second, and all the other omega’s, beta’s and female alpha’s ranked above Steve. Despite their designations, this pack had been trained to function like a wolf pack would without artificial ranks.

After what feels like an entire month, Steve is finally let up from the ground. He is smart enough to slink close to the ground with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. He sneaks up to Fluffy, and nips at his leg before bounding away. Fluffy raises his head and stares at Steve. Steve repeats the action, and bounds away, looking backwards at Fluffy. Finally, Fluffy gets the message and bounds after Steve. Steve yips playfully and weaves in and out of the other wolves trying to encourage them to play. He finally gets tired and shuffles his paws in front of Fluffy on the floor.

Fluffy jumps on him, and Steve is quick to submit underneath him. Fluffy collapses on top of him, and cuddles him close. His large paws gather Steve up and pull him close to the larger wolf. “Mine.”

Steve tucks his paws over Fluffy’s. He tucks his legs close to his body, and wags his tail. The other wolves, also tired out huff in amusement at his antics. Fluffy slumps over to lie on his side tiredly. He chews on a little on Steve’s ear absentmindedly. Steve grumbles a little, but rests his head on Fluffy.

They remain that way for quite some time, just a pack of wolves lying in the snow. Then it happens, a cacophony of screams, and the thud of something being dropped. The wolves perk up, and Fluffy lifts his paw off of Steve. Steve stands up, and shakes the snow off his pelt. Then he turns to look at Fluffy. Fluffy looks back at him, and then gestures with his tail.

The wolves glide through the forest, blending in with the shadows of the trees. Steve peeks forward, and spies a large group of men, sitting dejectedly on the ground. He nudges Fluffy, and then points his head towards the large stocky men.

Fluffy huffs, and turns away. He and the other wolves in the pack have learned that it was best to let the prey settle in and lower their guard before beginning a hunt. Fluffy picks Steve up, so that not even his hindquarters can touch the few inches of snow on the ground. Like an errant pup, Steve is transported back to the wolves den.

All of the wolves are barren or infertile with exception of Fluffy. Although since Fluffy had mated Steve he wasn’t going to sire any pups anytime soon. The scent of Steve’s youth stuck to him however, as he was created a mere month ago. As such, most of the pack still treated him like a clumsy pup, and the significant difference in size really didn’t help if Steve was honest. He wriggled in Fluffy’s hold, but the stockier wolf was unaffected.

Steve whines quietly, as he feels a tingling start to build up between his legs as he realizes that he’s completely at Fluffy’s mercy. Fluffy finally lets him go, and drops Steve onto the ground. He then leans in towards the smaller wolf, and sniffs. Steve flattens his ears in humiliation as the other wolves catch the scent of his arousal. Fluffy snorts in amusement, making Steve shift, and his cock harden. Between his legs, his dick is growing, and he shuffles towards Fluffy, being careful to keep the snow away from his throbbing member.

With his head low to the ground, Steve can see between Fluffy’s legs. Fluffy looks down at him, and reaches forward with a paw that is almost half the size of Steve’s head and presses down on Steve’s haunches. Steve resists the touch, whimpering, trying to keep his cock off the snow. Fluffy growls warningly, and bares his teeth at the smaller male. Steve whines in supplication, pleading for mercy from the larger wolf. None was granted to the young wolf. Fluffy snaps his jaw, and Steve sinks to the ground, a high-pitched yelp coming from him the second his warm dick touches the snow. 

The surrounding wolves settle down to watch the show, and wag their tails in amusement at the pup’s plight. Steve writhes underneath Fluffy’s heavy paws, whining pleadingly as the cold begins to seep into his sensitive cock. Fluffy lets Steve up and walks behind him. “Present.”

Steve sticks his hole out for Fluffy’s use, glad for the reprieve from the snow. Fluffy mounts him quickly, filling an emptiness inside of Steve that he hadn’t known he had. Steve pushes back into the touch, and feels his dick start to leak. He pants heavily, flicking his ears as pleasure floods his senses. He tries to rock forward, humping the air in a desperate search for friction, but Fluffy rebukes him by viciously biting at the nape of his neck. Steve understands, he is not permitted to act like an Alpha.

The surrounding wolves watch as the smaller Alpha is dominated with interest. Steve howls desperately as Fluffy jackhammers his prostate. Eventually Fluffy’s motions still, and Steve manages to ride out a large crest of pleasure. He isn’t able to reproduce, not now when his balls have been taken, but he is able to orgasm, this Steve knows as he collapses onto the ground, the snow a relief to his heated body. Fluffy withdraws, his rut ending after they bonded, and flops down next to Steve. He drapes a heavy paw over Steve, and growled possessively.

Steve places his paws over Fluffy’s, and edges in closer to hide in the larger wolfs’ thick coat. He hides from the cold breeze that had begun to pick up, and he rests his head just underneath of Fluffy’s chin. Fluffy huffs in approval. Then, to Steve’s chagrin, he picks Steve up again like an errant pup, and carries him off to deposit him inside a den. The other wolves take the hint and retire to their own dens. 

Steve nestles into the soil lethargically, and whines sadly when Fluffy turns to leave. Fluffy rolls his eyes, and pivots, curling up around Steve and closing his eyes. The pair fall asleep peacefully.

…

Fluffy wakes up grumpy. Steve instinctively knows that this is not a good thing. As the lowest ranked wolf in the pack, his duty was to be the punching back for the others thus keeping the peace. He’s dragged out of the den at dawn by an aggravated Fluffy. Steve is tossed onto the snow, and he immediately rolls over, exposing his small genitals to the larger male. Fluffy jumps on him, nipping and gnawing at the sensitive skin between Steve’s legs. 

Pained yelps fill the air, and Steve writhes, attempting to escape but being thoroughly unsuccessful. Eventually the onslaught stops, but Steve’s ordeal isn’t over. Fluffy takes a paw, and presses right down on top of Steve’s bladder. Steve struggles to break free, but finds himself unable to. With a defeated whine, he gives in to the pressure on his full bladder, and leaks piss on himself. Humiliated, he presses his ears close to his head. The pressure on his bladder doesn’t cease, and against his will Steve pisses himself completely and utterly. When the final streams of liquid had left Steve’s body, to his horror, he found his small cock perking up in excitement.

Fluffy notices this, and his eyes glint with cruel laughter. He lifts his right leg up high, and lets loose a stream of urine right onto Steve’s already soiled pelt. Steve whines, flinching when the liquid hits him, but feels his dick begin to throb painfully. Fluffy picks him up by the scruff, and then drags the smaller wolf over to the riverside, and dumps him into the cold water. Steve flails, trying to get out of the icy river, cock having immediately gone down. Fluffy holds him in the water until Steve is deemed clean enough, then he lifts him up.

Steve is dropped on the ground, and Fluffy growls at him menacingly. Steve hunkers down, ears pressed to his head, tail tucked against his belly and he shoves his muzzle apologetically into Fluffy’s crotch from behind. Fluffy howls, summoning the other pack members from their dens. They take one look at the waterlogged pelt of Steve, and know Fluffy isn’t in the greatest mood ever.

Fluffy stalks forward, and Steve moves with him, keeping his face shoved meekly between Fluffy’s hindquarters. Fluffy bares his teeth cruelly, and then speaks to the other wolves with human words that Steve has never been taught. The wolves set off into the woods, and Fluffy turns around and picks Steve up, carrying him in his mouth.

It's an undignified position, but Steve begrudgingly allows himself to be transported with little fuss. There's an uncomfortable twinge between his legs that Steve can't help, but to his relief Fluffy doesn't comment on it. Steve swings gently as Fluffy moves, and is eventually placed in a bush.

Fluffy then turns around and walks away, going to lead the chase. Steve hunkers down in his selected bush, and waits for something to happen. There is a long moment of silence, and Steve gets a little bored. He starts gnawing absentmindedly on a branch, and shifts in his spot, legs folded neatly underneath him. Then he hears it, the quick thud of two feet stumbling through the snow. Steve places his paws underneath himself carefully, preparing to leap forwards.

When the man bursts through the clearing, Steve doesn't hesitate to leap forwards and dig his teeth into the throat of his prey. The man fails to fall over, Steve's weight not being significant enough to knock him over. What he did do, however, was sink forwards rather slowly, almost crushing Steve as he fell to the ground, eyes glassy and unseeing. Steve lets go of the man’s neck and steps back. He sits down on his haunches, and throws his head back, howling with triumph. Fluffy responds, and within minutes the larger wolf comes into view. Steve bounds over to him, and licks at his snout cheerfully.

Fluffy moves over to the prey, and the pack members take their designated positions. Steve hesitates, unwilling to challenge the larger wolves for their place, but hungry and the rightful owner of the yummy smelling corpse. Mind made up, he slinks close to Fluffy, and slides between his legs carefully. He sneaks forwards, and tucks his head low, reaching forward to rip a piece of flesh from the kill. Fluffy rumbles warningly, and presses his dick against the edge of Steve’s hole warningly, but allows him to eat from beneath him.

Steve feels his cock twitch at the feeling, but continues to tear into the meat until he no longer feels like eating. He backs up, and freezes, as he realizes that he just slid a portion of Fluffy’s rather large dick into his hole. Fluffy huffs in approval, and steps forward a little, sheathing himself inside of Steve. Steve whines lowly, and tries to move, but Fluffy reprimands him quickly, forcing Steve to stay in place. Fluffy shifts, "Don’t you just love my little cock-warmer? It’s so sweet.”

The other wolves burst into various snickers, and even though Steve doesn’t understand what Fluffy said he knows that they’re laughing at him. He flattens his ears, and sinks onto the ground, forced to push his ass up so as to not dislodge Fluffy. He rests his head on his paws, and stares dully at the red seeping through the crystal snow.

It’s not that the dick inside of him is uncomfortable, it's just that it was humiliating to be used as a warm hole. In fact, Steve’s almost beginning to grow fond of Fluffy’s dick. He’s decided to name it Fluffy jr., and he much prefers it to its owner. Eventually the pack finishes feasting on the carcass, and Steve is transported back to the clearing. There he is placed on the ground, and Fluffy starts licking him vigorously. Steve lays placidly on the ground as his ear is practically bent backwards by Fluffy’s sandpapery tongue. He allows Fluffy to clean him off, until his roving tongue reaches the sensitive area between Steve’s legs, then Steve skitters away, extremely not proud of the erection that had sprung up during the process no matter how small it was.

Fluffy blinks at him, and his eyes seem so sad, that reluctantly, Steve opens himself up to the rough ministrations again. Just before Fluffy bends back down, Steve swears that a malicious glint sparkles in his eye. He was right. _God, it hurt so much._ Sandpaper was dragged along his small cock, sparking pain in his nether region. To Steve’s shame, he still bucked into the touch, helplessly turned on. Fluffy took hours, licking at Steve’s dick, and when he was done Steve lies helplessly on the ground, energy sapped.

Then two men come, and they allow Fluffy to stash Steve in a den, before taking him with them away from the forest. They use the words ‘routine mission’ - one of the few that Steve knows, and so he and the pack wait for Fluffy to return.

He never does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portion of the plot has arrived ladies and gentlemen.

Steve missed Fluffy. Every day that he was gone it felt like another piece of himself left. Even compared to the rest of the pack, he was still a tiny wolf, and he often got treated like an errant pup. The pack had come for him, after they had realized that Fluffy wasn’t going to come back. They’d found him curled up in the back corner of a den, and Fluffy’s second in command had come in and carried him back to the pack’s main camp. It hadn’t been uncommon for Fluffy to go away for long periods of time, but something about this time felt different.

Steve was by far the youngest member of the pack, in both age and appearance. In the first few months after Fluffy’s disappearance, Steve was treated like a helpless pup for the majority of the time. Under the new pack leader’s instructions, one of the larger wolves always carried Steve from place to place as though he were an infant. Steve doesn’t necessarily mind this in the beginning. His mind and body were constantly calling out for Fluffy to return, and he was pretty much useless at pretty much everything. Every time that he stumbled upon a stray hair, or a stray scent that had been left behind by Fluffy, he found himself unable to move away from the spot. Instinct refused to allow him to move, his soul was desperate for even the slightest hint that Fluffy would return.

However, as time passed and Fluffy still didn’t reappear, the traces of him began to disappear from the pack’s territory. This didn’t prevent Steve from sitting in the moonlight and howling for hours, pleading for the other half of his soul to return from wherever he went. This didn’t prevent Steve from slinking around the forest constantly hoping that Fluffy would just magically reappear. But it did prevent Steve from constantly lingering in a singular place for sometimes days at a time.

Steve was still the lowest-ranked member in the pack, however most of the pack wasn’t really interested in harassing him. He minded his business for the majority of the time, but as the seasons continued to change Steve began noticing that the touch of time was not as benevolent to his packmates as it was to him. There weren’t any pups, and Steve often found himself being coddled by the others, as he was the only thing even remotely close to a pup for at least 3000 miles.

Still, the first time one of the pack was discovered dead was a shock. Steve himself hadn’t aged a single day, yet all his companions were experiencing symptoms associated with the back end of the game of life. Many wolves could no longer walk or run very smoothly anymore, and the pack itself had trouble functioning. As the days changed and the seasons came and went, the pack started fading away, until Steve was the only one left. All alone.

For a long time, he merely drifted through the forest, at a complete loss. He found himself staring into space for days on end, eyes blank as he tries to deal with the suffocating sensation of loss that never seemed to leave him alone. Every night, he howled, singing a song for an audience that didn’t exist, attempting to summon anyone to come and join him. He doesn’t know how long he did this for, but he knows that one day, he just couldn’t muster the energy to attempt it again.

Then he wandered, leaving the territory that he had grown so familiar with, exploring the very edges of the forest. He found a tall, seemingly endless wall of metal blocking his way further, but Steve didn’t really care about much at that point, and merely turned around to slip back into the forest. Eventually, he learned to navigate the entire space, and became adept at hunting the scattered deer that also inhabited the forest. Eventually, he managed to make the screaming in his head die down to a mere whisper, and although he wasn’t really alive, he wasn’t really dead either. And so it was, for many decades to come.

…

Something was different. Something was wrong. Life had been fairly constant for the past decades, but something was off, and Steve could tell. Seemingly nothing had changed in the forest, although he hadn’t checked on the borders in a while. Then he heard it, a gruff voice barking insults, and stumbling through the woods headed right for the pack’s hideout. His hackles raise, and he growls lowly. Intuitively, he knows that he doesn’t make a particularly threatening sight. Food had been scarce for the past few years - and even though Steve didn’t need to eat as often anymore, the absence of food had still taken a toll on his body. A tall figure shows up at the edge of the clearing, and Steve backs away, muscles tensed. He knew the forest better than anyone, but that didn’t make him any less wary. It had been eons since he had seen another sentient creature that wasn’t prey, and his nerves were on high alert. The figure doesn’t move, but it does attempt to communicate. “C’mon Stevie, no need to be so hostile. I ain’t gonna bite ya!”

Steve hesitates for a brief second, something was familiar about the stranger, but then 5 other figures join him. One clad in a metal casing, one holding a bow, one with red hair, one with the look of a scientist and one with a large hammer. Steve doesn’t know what to make of it, but he does know that he was no longer safe. The stranger might have been handle-able on his own, but Steve wasn’t stupid enough to think that he would be able to fend off all 6 adversaries in his weakened state. The only warning Steve gives them before he makes a run for it is a singular twitch of his tail, but it was still too much.

He turns around sprints through the trees, searching desperately for a way out, knowing that many of his pathways would be blocked by his adversaries. Then he runs into the first stranger he had seen, and he panics. Strong mismatched arms hold on to him, and Steve wriggles desperately snarling and snapping his jaws viciously, but he is not set free. “Stark, I got him, we should get out of here now.” 

And then Steve feels a prick in his side, and everything goes dark.

…

When Steve wakes up, Fluffy is there. He jolts, snarling at his Alpha and baring his teeth. Fluffy frowns at him, and Steve snaps his jaws in his direction. He couldn’t possibly expect Steve to just take him back without any fuss, could he? Of course, Steve had no intention of ever letting Fluffy go anywhere without him again, but Fluffy didn’t need to know that. At least not until Steve had fully reamed him out for leaving. The metal man walks over, and says something sarcastic to Fluffy, “What was that you were saying about how ‘everything would be fine the second he saw you?”.

Steve stands, and walks over to Fluffy. He nibbles at Fluffy’s paws, inhaling the familiar scent that had haunted him for an uncountable number of years, and biting harshly at Fluffy’s hind leg. After he felt that he had suitably expressed his displeasure (he didn’t want to go too far, not willing to risk Fluffy leaving him) he paws gently at Fluffy’s somehow even larger bulk, and Fluffy dutifully lowers his body so that Steve can reach his head. Then, Steve pushes his head against the bottom of Fluffy’s jaw and crawls underneath him, curling up under the warmth that he had almost forgotten. Regardless of how cross he was with Fluffy for never coming back, he couldn’t deny that he had missed the larger wolf. Fluffy looks up at the metal man smugly. 

Steve ignores them, assuming that they were simply a new group of handlers. The man holding a bow walks closer, and Steve tenses angrily. Fluffy was one thing, but he didn’t know these strange handlers, and he hadn’t had contact with a human for almost an entire century. He bares his teeth, and shrinks underneath Fluffy, hiding the majority of his body with Fluffy’s fluff.

The man raises his hands, and takes a step back. “Easy there pupper, calm down”

Fluffy snorts, “He’s older than you are by at least 80 years.”

The man glares at him while backing away, “Yeah? Well, he’s small as shit dude. Lucky’s bigger than he is!”

Fluffy places a heavy paw on Steve’s back, preventing him from potentially leaping at the other man “Well, I’ll give you that, sure.”

Steve snaps viciously at Fluffy, nerves frayed, and Fluffy pauses, studying him. “Stevie,” he pauses, “Do you know what we’re saying?”

Steve twists around and bites him, fed up and nervous, tension leaving his body through the action leaving him slightly more at ease. Fluffy swears, “Guess that’s a big fat no them. Jesus, you’d have thought they would have taught you something after I left.”

Fluffy lets Steve go, and Steve skitters away from him, not wanting to be trapped again. He eyes the people in the room, and backs himself into a corner, rumbling lowly. Fluffy sighs, “I really hoped that I wouldn’t have to do this… But I really can’t let you keep trying to eat my friends.”

Steve coils, ready to jump at the man with the arrows who seemed to be the most vulnerable, but then Fluffy barrels into his side. Steve rolls, landing on his paws, and he glares, sending an answering growl towards Fluffy. Steve’s inherent instinct to automatically submit to Fluffy had faded a lot overtime, and now the instinct was merely a whisper in his ear. Currently Steve’s temper was too short, and he was still too bitter at Fluffy for leaving, to tolerate the attack. They charge at each other, and roll around on the floor kicking and biting and scratching. 

Eventually Steve ends up with his jaws poised right over Fluffy’s throat, and Fluffy whimpers. That’s not right. Steve hesitates, not finishing the blow, the whisper in his head becoming a scream. In that second Fluffy flips him over and bites down right over his jugular. Then, he bites down on their old bonding mark, and Steve melts into the body above him no longer able to resist the hormones telling him to obey.

He burrows into Fluffy’s fur, and when Fluffy stands, he rolls over to show his belly. Fluffy plops back down on top of him, and curls around over him. Eventually the only sign that Steve was ever there is the hint of gold around his nose where his snout is poking out from underneath Fluffy’s chest. The metal man said, clanking over to investigate now that the fighting appeared to have died down, “Aw, Barton come look at this, it’s so adorable.” 

The metal man comes even closer, and leans down to try to boop his snoot, but Steve withdraws quickly. Fluffy looks up at the man, “He should be fine now, so I’ll turn back.” 

Steve looks up confused, as Fluffy stands and then suddenly disappears. He whines, terror flooding his body and then two arms pick him up and hold him close. “Shhh, it’s still me, I’m still here.”

Steve tentatively sniffs the stranger, and realizes that it is in fact Fluffy. He wags his tail happily, and nestles into the touch. The man with the arrows peers at him, “So, am I right when I say that Stevie over here is basically just a cuddly puppy.”

Fluffy nods, and and tickles Steve’s belly. Steve snatches the hand with his paws, and happily starts munching on his hand playfully.

…

Bucky looks down at the golden over-sized puppy munching on his hand, and sighs as he remembers how he treated his Steve back when he was with Hydra. Steve rolls over and kicks at his hand with his hind legs, playing with it cheerfully. Clint sits down next to him, and winces as Steve hides away from him, behind Bucky. “Look Barnes, what are we gonna do with him now? It’s obvious that he didn’t get as much… guidance… as you did. He doesn’t know shit!”

Bucky glares at him, “He was made to learn and adapt. He is far more intelligent than I, it was written into his blood. He will be fine. He just needs to hear the words. Then he’ll be just as functional, probably more so.”

“If it doesn’t work?”

Bucky looks down at the puppy cuddling into his side, and blinks, “It will. There is no other option.”

A knock on the door makes him look up, Nat enters the small room, and sees Steve, her eyes lighting up. “Is this him?” She crouches down to the pup, “Hi!” Nat holds out her hand to Steve, and waits expectantly. She turns out to be disappointed when all Steve does is snuffle at her hand and lick it a few times. She turns to look at Bucky, “Is he shy?”

Bucky stares forward, and cuddles Steve in his arms, “He was never activated. I guess they got too scared after I went AWOL.”

Nat looks a little concerned, “How would we activate him?”

Bucky shrugs, “I know the words, all we have to do is say them.”

Bruce walks in, “Really? How does that work?”

His voice is excited, and Bucky narrows his eyes at him. “Why? So that you can do this to more people?”

Bruce realizes his mistake and looks a little cowed. “Sorry.”

Thor joins them, “Why haven’t you used these words yet?”

Bucky shrugs, “I want him to be activated in a safe place, ya know?”

“Why don't you go ahead and try it?”

Bucky sighs, and then turns Steve’s head, looking him in the eye. He leans forwards, and whispers into Steve’s ear softly. What comes out of his mouth next doesn’t sound like any discernible language, just a bunch of consonants thrown together in one long word. The next moment Steve’s staring back at him with huge eyes. Bucky coughs tentatively, “Steve?”

Steve pokes his nose right into Bucky’s face and rubs the top of his head along the underside of Bucky’s chin. Bucky frowns, a spike of uncertainty forming in the pit of his stomach, “Steve? It’s Bucky. Can you understand me?”

Steve looks at him intently and cocks his head to the side, flicking an ear. He doesn’t show any sign of understanding or comprehension, and Bucky pales. Steve whines, picking up on Bucky’s distress. Then, to everyone’s horror, his tail goes between his legs and he shoves his fuzzy little face right into Bucky’s dick. Bucky goes white, and then a little red, as his dick stirs in his pants and as Steve nudges the bulge with his face. He speaks the next words very carefully, “Steve, what are you doing?”

Steve doesn’t move, but nuzzles at his crotch a little more. Bucky panics, and looks around the room, but doesn’t receive any helpful assistance. Natasha clears her throat, “I wouldn’t panic too much Barnes. Remember that he’s been a wolf for a very long time, talking might not currently be an option for him.”

Bucky sighs, and slumps against the back of the chair, “I guess that I thought everything would be fine once we got him back. Once I used the words, I thought that maybe he’d just automatically be good”.

He picks up the tiny wolf, and pulls him against his chest. Bucky sniffles, “I didn’t treat him good when I was supposed to, and I abandoned him when I was his entire world.”

Tony shakes his head, “That’s not your fault Barnes. Look, the words probably worked ok? But he doesn’t remember anything other than being a wolf, he probably doesn’t know how to communicate back to you. He doesn’t have the experience with humans and human interactions that you do.”

Bucky sighs, “You’re probably right.”

Tony shakes his head, “No, I am right. I’m always right.” He claps Bucky on the shoulder, being careful not to jostle Steve, “Everything will be fine. Even if we have to start from scratch. ``

Bucky nods. He runs a hand down Steve’s bony flank, and his face crumples. “He’s just so thin,” he whispers sadly. 

Tony shifts a little uncomfortably, but clears his throat, “I had JARVIS do a scan of the enclosure while we were trying to locate him. There are very few living entities in the area, and even fewer that he would have been able to eat. I uh… There was also…” Tony cuts himself off and looked at Bucky. “You know how you were talking one night about your pack?”

Bucky’s heart sinks into his stomach. “D-did you…. Did you find them?”

Tony looks away, “For a given value of find. Uh, JARVIS detected a large amount of canine skeletal remains that are at least 60 years old. The only evidence of a living wolf came from Steve over there.”

Bucky looks down and blinks hard. He had known that when he had left that the lives of his former packmates would have been cast aside, but that didn’t make the loss any less heartbreaking. Unlike Steve, Bucky’s creator’s had seen fit to raise him with companions. They didn’t have the budget to engineer more wolves like Bucky, but they were able to get permission to relocate a pre-existing pack to Bucky’s location. They had become Bucky’s family, in the years that he had lived before everything went wrong.

Steve fidgets in Bucky’s arms, and he rumbles in response to Bucky’s distress, causing his entire body to vibrate in place. Bucky tightens his grip on the tiny wolf, thankful that he had managed to survive in isolation for so long. “Stark, do you have any food on this thing?”

Tony shakes his head, “Nothing that would be safe for your little buddy over there to eat. Sorry, Barnes.”

Bucky waves a hand, “It’ll be fine. Do you know how long it is until we land?”

“About another half hour.”

So Bucky leans back in his chair, and he waits patiently for the plane to land. Internally, his emotions are screaming at him, and his brain is desperately attempting to reconcile his old memories and his new knowledge.

…

Steve isn’t sure what to think. He didn’t like the constant hum that echoed through the walls of the container he had been placed in, and he didn’t trust the vibrations that moved through the floors when no one was moving. Still, he’d follow his alpha anywhere, even if it cost him his life. Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, and wags his tail slowly. Shortly after he’d woken up in this strange metal contraption, something odd had happened to him. 

His alpha had whispered a word in his ear, and it was like a dormant part of Steve had suddenly been switched on. All off a sudden, the sounds that humans made became more than merely sounds, and turned instead into something that Steve could vaguely understand. He understood the meaning of words that he had encountered, understanding things like ‘food’, ‘pack’, and ‘wolf’.

Steve no longer processed time properly, having been alone for too long to have to bother about something as trivial as time. That being said, it seemed as though his alpha was determined to keep them moving as quickly as possible. Steve had only closed his eyes for a few seconds, before he felt himself being lifted up and placed on the ground. He shakes his body out, waking up his muscles, and then he looks up at… Bucky. When did Fluffy become Bucky? Steve doesn’t realize that he hasn’t moved until he hears a faint click. He turns his head curiously, and sees his mate (when did he walk away?) standing in a doorway that lead out of the container with his hand stretched out. “Come on, Stevie. Follow me.”

The words resonate with something deep inside of Steve, and he finds himself walking forward before he can even think about it, body reacting to the command automatically. He trots over to Bucky, and walks with him next to his right leg. However, as he walks around and looks at everything around him, he only becomes more and more confused. Things that he never knew suddenly pop into his mind, and as he looks at things he’s never seen before information he’s never learned floods his brain.

Eventually he just has to stop, mind too confused to actually approach the events that were happening around him. He sits down, and whines pitifully as he registers Bucky continuing to walk away from him. He flops onto his belly and rests his head on his thin paws, whimpering sadly as his other half leaves him for the second time in his life. He closes his eyes attempting to allow his brain to process and store all the information so that the rest of his body could become functional.

Soon he hears hurried footsteps, and he feels a hand gently brush over his head. Two arms slipped underneath his body and lifted him so that he was nestled into the side of his carrier’s body. A hand shifted his head so that he could scent the person who was carrying him, and Steve allows his tail to start wagging enthusiastically as his mind begins to realize that Bucky had come back to get him.

“What’s wrong with him? Do you think that it’s the lack of food?” Steve cracks open an eye, and sees a shorter man with glasses and curly hair rush over. He regrets his decision almost immediately, as his brain suddenly began to shout information as it processed the new information. He closes his eyes, and goes even more limp as he tries to reduce the pain.

Bucky’s chest rumbles pleasantly as he responds to the other man’s inquiry. “It’s probably just because his programming has been activated. His mind will be flooded with too much pre-programmed knowledge that will make itself known every time he sees something new. When they activated me they exposed me to things slowly over a long period of time.”

A metal clanking sound makes Steve perk his ears up, “Bucky, should we take the sample now?”

Bucky moves his head, “That’s probably for the best, Tony. We don’t want to stress him out later, and currently he’s pretty docile.”

That’s about all that Steve manages to hear, before his mind finally gives up attempting to process the new information as well as absorb new data. He falls out of consciousness, head flopping down to rest on Bucky’s arm.

…

After Steve falls asleep in his arms, Bucky starts walking quickly. Tony follows him, and together they make their way to his lab, where he can do a proper scan of Steve’s body to best determine how they can assist him. They need a blood sample, so that Tony and Bruce can try to find the coding implanted into his systems. Bucky didn’t want Steve to associate his friends with negative experiences, so in a way, he was glad that Steve had passed out from exhaustion.

Steve looks so small and helpless lying on the table, and Bucky almost couldn’t bear to watch as Tony and Bruce gently conducted various medical examinations on Steve’s prone body. Bruce starts at the top of Steve’s body, checking to make sure that all of his skeletal structures were intact and that all his internal organs were functioning properly. When he gets to Steve’s lower half, he frowns, and looks up at Bucky, “What happened to his uh, reproductive organs?”

Bucky tilts his head to the side, “I believe that they were removed to make him more docile, to prevent him from rebelling against me and taking over the pack himself. Under normal circumstances two Alpha’s would never have been able to coexist.”

Bruce swallows, eyes tinted a little green, “Well, aside from that, he’s in perfectly good health. As long as we can get him to eat consistently, then he’ll be just fine.”

Bucky nods, a feeling of relief spreading through him. Tony hums absentmindedly, fiddling with his scanners. Just before he activates them, Bucky catches him by the upper arm. “He won’t be able to feel it, right? It won’t hurt him at all?”

Tony shakes his head, “Nope. This is 100% pain free.”

Bucky lets go of Tony’s arm, and steps back. A quiet buzzing sound starts as Tony hits the start button, and Steve’s body is covered with light as the scanners begin analyzing him. Then everything goes quiet and silence falls over the room as Tony leans forward to peer at the results. “Bruce, I think you should look at this.”   
  
Bruce ambles over to go and peer at the monitor with Tony, and Bucky trails after him. After a few seconds, Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Wow, that it interesting.”

Bucky coughs, causing the other two people in the room to turn to him, “What? What does it show?”

Bruce flushes, “Well, it’s just that his nerves have been altered in seemingly odd ways.”

Bucky stares flatly at Bruce, “How is that explanation supposed to be helpful?”

Bruce flushes even more, and then straightens his back. He nudges Tony out of the way so that Bucky can see the diagram displayed on the screen and starts pointing at the image. “What you see before you, is an image of Steve’s nervous system. As you can probably tell, they’ve built his body so that all of his erogenous zones are far more sensitive than everything else. A bit of a strange choice in my opinion, but then, HYDRA has made a lot of strange choices in the past.”

Bucky shrugs, “Is it going to cause any problems?”

Tony looks at Bruce, and Bruce shakes his head, “Not really. It might be a bit of an inconvenience in the future, be it won’t cause him any kind of physical harm… The opposite actually, if you know what I mean?”

Bucky nods, “Am I good to take him up then?”

Tony nods, “Yeah, everything seems good to go. I’ll send you the rest of the stuff that we find out later on. Get him comfortable, and give him some food. I called ahead and told Happy to drop off some Steve friendly food outside your door.”

Bucky smiles, “Thanks Tony, thanks Bruce.”

The two men wave away his appreciation, and Bucky leaves them to do whatever it was that they did. He scoops of Steve’s little body, and carries him away from the lab to his cozy little apartment down the street.

…

Steve wakes up on top of Bucky’s muscular chest. He opens his eyes, and finds that the information pours in fairly quickly this time. He snuffles, and pokes at Bucky with his nose. When that doesn’t work, he lightly nibbles on Bucky’s ear, trying to get his attention.

Bucky grumbles a little bit, but manages to rouse himself. He chuckles at Steve’s antics, and sits up, “Hey sweetheart, it’s good to see you awake.”

He nudges Steve off of him, and stands, “I’ve got some food for you this time.”

Steve feels his whole body perk up when he hears the word food, and he wags his tail, looking up at Bucky expectantly. 3 seconds pass, and when Bucky still doesn’t have food in his hand, Steve whines, and pushes his head against Bucky’s thigh before looking up at him again. Bucky chuckles, and starts walking away from him. Steve follows him eagerly, almost running into the back of Bucky’s several times when he gets a little too ahead of himself.

Bucky stops next to a fridge, and pulls out something that smells delicious. Steve balances himself on his two hind legs, and reaches upwards to paw at Bucky. He whimpers pleadingly, eyes focused on the thick slab of meat in Bucky’s arms. Bucky sets down the meat in front of Steve on a large platter, and Steve looks up at him. Bucky grins, “Go on Buddy, all of it’s just for you.”

Steve doesn’t make himself wait any longer and dives his head into the meat. His canines dig into the flesh and the second his tongue touches the food his jaws snap closed and he tears away a sizeable chunk. He doesn’t know how long he eats for, but as he slowly wears away at the slab he finds his stomach slowly stop screaming at him to find sustenance. Oddly enough, it had taken hunger a long time to get to him after the food got scarce. He had only really felt an urgent desire for food in the last few days of his time at the forest.

When he’s finally full, he flops onto the tiled floor in the kitchen, muzzle stained red. Bucky grins down at him, and Steve wags his tail contentedly, yapping softly at him. Bucky picks up the empty platter, sets in the sink, and then carries Steve over to an incredibly soft room. Steve couldn’t believe how soft the room was. The floor was soft, the walls were fuzzy, the couch was fluffy, he runs around a little bit, rubbing his scent over all of the furniture he could reach.

Bucky laughs at him, and Steve runs back and jumps onto the very, very, very,  _ very, _ soft couch. He rests his head on Bucky’s lap, and rumbles happily. Bucky places a comforting hand on his head, and Steve relaxes into it.

__ For the rest of the day, they laze around. Steve basks in the glory of Bucky’s company, half unsure as to whether or not he was actually there. However the next day, when Steve woke up with his nose shoved in Bucky’s neck, surrounded by the hauntingly familiar scent - most of his doubts were swept away. During the night, Steve had done a little bit of exploring. He had uncovered a wide variety of things, but one of the most curious was a strange floppy blue sleeve. 

When he has suitably stretched by rolling all over the floor, Steve retrieves the blue sleeve, picks it up with his mouth, and trots over to Bucky’s prone form on the bed. He leaps upward, and dumps the sleeve on his chest. Then he flops himself on the bed next to Bucky, and he watches, waiting for his mate to wake up. Steve knows that the sleeve is not a sock, he has seen socks, and he knows that this is not a sock. However, he can’t figure out what else the sleeve could be used for.

When Bucky groans and begins to show signs of life, Steve leaps up, picks up the sleeve in his mouth, and drops it onto Bucky’s face. Bucky jolts, and then sits up, groaning. Steve stares back at Bucky, looking down at the sleeve and then back at Bucky’s face a few times. When Bucky doesn’t respond to him, he picks up the sleeve in his mouth again, and shoves it into Bucky’s face.

…

Bucky had gone to sleep with Steve tucked against his side like a living teddy bear. He had woken up with Steve in his face, holding one of his sex toys in his mouth. He vastly preferred the former. He flushed red, and hoped that if he just ignored the cock sleeve, Steve would forget about it and he could slip it away later. Unfortunately, today was not his day. When Steve noticed that he was steadfastly ignoring the object that he had given him, he picked up the toy again, and shoved it in Bucky’s face. Then he looked at Bucky with curious eyes. Bucky groans and slides a hand over his face, “Steve, put that down. I’ll tell you what it is, ok?”

Steve drops the sleeve back onto the bed, and then flops down onto Bucky’s lap - looking up at him with big eyes. Bucky flushes, “This,” he says, picking up the sleeve, “Is called a cock sleeve. I put my cock in it, and it makes me feel good.”

Steve looks at Bucky, he looks at the sleeve, and then his tail tucks between his legs, his ears droop, and he turns away from Bucky to curl up in a tiny little ball, whimpering sadly. Bucky’s heart breaks at the sight, and he reaches towards Steve, but Steve flinches away from his touch. Bucky whips out his phone and calls Natasha, at a loss of what to do, “I need help.”

Natasha is silent after he explains what’s happened. Then, after a few moments, she said, “Have you considered that perhaps he feels as though he isn’t good enough for you?”

Bucky furrows his eyebrows, keeping a close eye on Steve’s tiny frame, “What?”

Natasha shifts, and then says, “I know that since you’ve joined us, we’ve really been hounding you about modern customs and ideas of consent and stuff. That being said, maybe we shouldn’t have done that. You aren’t from our society, and neither is Steve. You’ve told me a little bit about your time together, and what you’ve done. It’s completely possible that based on Steve’s experiences, he believes that you no longer want him because he sees your… toy… as his replacement.”

Bucky purses his lips, and hangs up on Natasha after giving his thanks.. He knows what he has to do.

…

Steve curls into himself, feeling miserable. He puts his paw over his muzzle and closes his eyes tightly as he tries to escape the shame welling up inside of him. He hadn’t been good enough for his alpha, in fact, he’d been so inadequate that his alpha had sought out an odd plastic sock instead of him. He whines loudly, and buries his head in the soft fabric underneath him, trying to hide himself from the world.

A cold snout bumps into the nape of his neck, and Steve whimpers. Bucky leans over him, and gently nudges Steve onto his back. Steve dutifully rolls over, desperate to prove himself to his much larger mate. Bucky noses around between Steve’s legs, seeming to inspect him, before he flips Steve over and grabs him roughly by the nape of his neck. 

Steve rumbles submissively, and whines when Bucky’s fat cock breaches his channel. The burn inside of him is pleasant, and Steve ruts down against the sheets beneath him. Bucky growls harshly, and shakes Steve in place. Steve can’t help the fact that his tiny cock is beginning to leak onto the bed, and Steve can’t help the fact that he was now emitting an almost continuous whine.

Bucky gives him all of 2 seconds, before he starts thrusting, and Steve almost can’t handle hit. His passage is burning and oversensitive, and his entire body feels hot. The constant movement overwhelms his senses, and he squirms underneath Bucky, just to feel the latter pin him down with renewed vigour. Bucky seems to have a never ending strength, and Steve has long fallen down into a soft, warm, and fuzzy headspace by the time that he finally knots him.

Later, when Bucky’s knot has gone down, and he’s allowed Steve to flop on top of his human form, Bucky pulls Steve in close. “You’re better than any cock sleeve could be, Stevie. Sorry I let you think otherwise.”

Steve feels his whole body swell with pride, and he wags his tail, slapping the bed with the limb as he nestles into Bucky, panting happily.

…

Just before Bucky and Steve fall asleep, Bucky’s phone starts buzzing. Yawning, he picks it up, “How’s it going Tony?”

Tony’s voice is cheerful when it finally comes through the somewhat tinny speaker on Bucky’s phone. “He’s got it. We found a large amount of human DNA in the blood sample we took. Your boy will be able to join us in the land of the humans, and we won’t have to let you both go feral in a forest!”

Bucky grins, “Thanks, Tony.”

After he hung up, Bucky gazed out into space for a little while. For a long time, Tony and Bruce couldn’t figure out how he had been able to transform into a human. Funnily enough, it was Arnim Zola as a computer that had eventually helped them solve the mystery. 

James Buchanan Barnes had been a sergeant in World War II, and had been captured by the Germans. He had died after vigorous testing on his body, but scientists had not given up. They had taken his old form and engineered it into what he had become. On a biological level, he had a set of human traits, and set of traits that the scientists made. When his brain sent a specific set of hormones, one set of traits would become dominant over the other set. The only problem was that they weren’t quite certain of how exactly this reaction was triggered. 

Bucky no longer remembered how he learned how to shift, only that somehow, he had been taught. That’s when a HYDRA agent falls through their window. Bucky tenses, and springs out of the bed, but as his back is turned the bedroom door is kicked down and 3 agents grab him and force him onto his knees. 

They don’t bother Steve, not registering the tiny wolf as a threat. The man who had broken through his window stalks in front of him, and aims the gun directly at his head. Bucky feels panic flood his veins. It wasn’t fair. He had just gotten Steve back - but know he was pinned down with nowhere to go, looking death in the face. The man on his left stabs him with a needle, and Bucky feels most of his limbs slacken.

Bucky jerks uselessly against the people holding him, when he realizes that even if he has to die today, he doesn’t want Steve to see him die. He clicks his tongue, making Steve look up at him from his spot in the corner of the room. “Close your eyes sweetheart, don’t watch this okay?”

The man in front of him sneers, “How sweet. It makes me sick.”

Bucky braces himself, glaring up at the man towering over him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing his fear. The man prepares his gun, and Bucky only intensifies his glare. But then a fierce growl echoes through the room, and one of the men holding Bucky in pace disappear. The man with the gun turns, and fires, but doesn’t hit anything. Bucky hears a low rumble and then a high-pitched shriek, but his muscles are too lethargic to enable him to turn around.

He isn’t exactly sure about what is happening around him, but he feels the men holding him in place let go one by one. He watches as the man with the gun pulls his attention away from Bucky, instead shooting at something behind him. He doesn’t mind listening to the screams, but it's when he hears the pained yelp that he growls. He can feel the drugs wearing off of him, and when he’s finally got control of his muscles he turns, only to see the most horrifying sight that has ever met his eyes. 

Steve has been backed into a corner and is snarling quietly. His paws and muzzles are stained with red, and blood is streaming down his fur from a knife wound in his side. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like he’s been shot. Still, the man with the gun has a clear line of sight to Steve, and while his companions are fairly useless, the man with the gun is unscathed. Bucky heaves himself up, and grabs the man’s arm - he was just in time, as the bullet flies into his wall instead of into Steve’s face. 

They grapple for a few minutes, rolling around on the floor awkwardly as they try to wrestle control from each other. It’s been a long time since he’s had to fight anyone, and Bucky’s pretty rusty. Still, he doesn’t expect it when the man gets him pinned, after one of the agents on the floor grab his ankle and trips him up. He lands on the floor hard, and as the man pulls a handgun from a strap around his leg he thinks wildly that at least Steve had a chance to get away. Then the man on top of him screams, and jolts, before going limp and slumping over to the side to join the rest of his unconscious comrades. Bucky blinks up, utterly confused, at his saviour. A tiny, blond man, who had a wild look in his eye, an alarmingly large knife in his hand, and a long slash in his side.

“Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're wondering about how the scientists named the boys in the first chapter, and why the story is slightly different...
> 
> HYDRA punishes sympathy that is shown towards HYDRA enemies - but the scientists felt mildly guilty and decided to let the boys keep the one thing they had left (their names). HOWEVER they had to justify giving the asset a name because all their other assets/subjects were just numbers. So they lied so that they wouldn't get shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large portion of this was written on my phone, so if you see a typo - then that's why

Bucky breathes in heavily as the adrenaline begins to leave his body. He quickly casts his gaze around the room, ensuring that all of his adversaries were all and truly unconscious - and that both he and Steve were safe from any threat. Then his gaze travels over to rest on Steve himself. He's skinny, even with the meager light given by the rising sun - Bucky can still count every single one of his ribs without a problem. Steve's panting, cheeks flushed and eyes wild, but when his vision seems to clear and he sees that Bucky is uninjured the tension leaves his body.

Bucky can't help but be transfixed by Steve's appearance. Something about the way his eyes burn with a never-ending fire seems achingly familiar. The sight makes his chest tighten and his heart swell, even if he isn't completely sure why. After a few moments however, Steve begins to sway, and Bucky snaps back into reality, suddenly refocusing on the long jagged cut that runs down at least half of Steve's torso. It's still dripping, the stream of blood having slowed significantly.

Distantly, Bucky recognizes that this is not a positive sign, as it meant that Steve had lost a large amount of his blood. Still, that thought was drowned out by the sight of Steve wobbling on his feet, muscles no longer strong enough to hold his frame steady. Bucky stands up and lunges towards Steve, gently pulling the smaller man into his arms and resting him on the floor. 

With one hand, he uses a shirt on the floor to apply pressure to Steve's wound, and with the other hand, he grabs his phone from where it had been knocked onto the carpet next to the bed. Bucky has two people that he needs to call. The first number he dials is Tony's.

The engineer picks up almost immediately, "Hey Buckster! How's it going?"

Bucky skips all of the pleasantries, panic and horror taking hold of him the longer that he looks at Steve's injuries. "Tony. HYDRA broke into my apartment. They've hurt Steve, Tony. I need you to get Bruce, he won't tolerate anyone else. I also need you to help me deal with the 4 agents on the floor of my room."

Tony, instantly serious, agrees, promising to get them help immediately. Bucky hangs up on him after that, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the man himself flew over to get them to the tower as quickly as possible. He knows that he needs to call Natasha as well, but his mind is too busy spiraling out of control.

Steve's eyes are barely open, but when he turns his head to look at Bucky, he still managed to quirk his lips in a faint imitation of a smile. Bucky smiles back helplessly, trying not to let Steve know just how panicked he truly was. Steve weakly raises a hand, and gently paws at Bucky, making a faint whining noise in the back of his throat.

Bucky leans down and cups Steve's head gently, looking into his eyes, "I'm perfectly alright, ok buddy? 100% not harmed, I promise."

Somehow, Steve brightens, even if it's only by a little bit, and he paws at Bucky again, as if to say that he was glad. Then Steve shifts, aggravating the injury on his side, and he whines, eyes wide. Bucky quickly hushes him, cooing softly to get him to calm down and stop squirming.

Soon he hears the faint thrum of Tony's suit, and he breathes a sigh of relief when the sees the red and gold figure climb gingerly through the window. Tony whistles lowly at the sight of Bucky's destroyed bedroom, "They really did a number on your room, didn't they?"

Bucky grunts, impatient, and he strokes Steve's hair softly, "Are you going to help or not?"

Tony raises his hands in the universal sign for peace, "Of course I'm going to help. I wouldn't have come otherwise."His tone is slightly annoyed, and Bucky looks at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm just not in a very good place right now."

Tony brushes away his apology with a wave of his hand, and clanks over to where Bucky and Steve were. He cocks his head to the side and he points at Steve's body, confused. " Not to be insensitive or anything right now Bucky, but the last time we had a chat I thought that Steve was a wolf. That there in front of you, is a man. A very thin, sickly, stabbed, looking man, but a man."

"I'll tell you the full story later, but all you need to know is that this is Steve," Bucky points at the thin blond man in front of him, "And he needs help."

Tony nods, and then hesitates, "I can't carry both of you at the same time, and I'm going to have to carry him first."

Bucky nods understandingly, "That's alright Tony, I get it. Just make sure he gets the care he needs - you'll probably have to knock him out, so use the same stuff you use for me". As Tony reaches forward and picks up Steve's limp form, Bucky whispers a few words in Steve's ear, and then looks up at Tony, "Make sure that I'm there when he wakes up, ok?"

Tony nods, "What are you going to do?*

Bucky sighs tiredly, "I'm gonna get in touch with Natasha so that we can figure out what to do with the agents. They probably know some useful information."

Tony turns to leave, but just as he turns to exit through the window he stops for a few seconds, "You do know that after this there's no way I'm letting you stay anywhere that isn't the tower right?"

Bucky grunts, a wry smile on his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way Tony. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

Tony makes a face even though Bucky can't see it, "Alright, alright. Enough with all this sappy stuff. I'll see you in a bit."

Then he leaves, and Bucky is left alone. He picks up his phone and dials Natasha. She picks up after the second ring, "Bucky?"

Bucky explains the situation to her, and Natasha promises to show up in about half an hour. So Bucky goes into his closet, and pulls out the industrial rope buried at the bottom. Grabbing the first unconscious agent, he works quickly to immobilize each and every one of them, making sure that even moving a pinkie finger was impossible. He doesn't bother taking off their masks, knowing that Natasha probably had plans for the men. He does however search them, removing everything that could possibly be used as an offensive weapon. He also removed a number of tracking devices that were attached to their clothing, and disposed of them by dumping them in a bucket of bleach.

By the time he's finished these tasks, he hears Natasha pull up into his driveway, and he welcomes her with a half-hearted smile. She marches inside with a cold expression after offering him a faint smile in return. Calmly, she surveys the room, and the 4 men that the room contains. Without looking at Bucky, she asks, "How soon until you have to return to Steve?"

Bucky hesitates, and then shrugs, "Until Bruce finishes patching him up I guess. Why?"

Natasha heads over to the nearest body and lifts it up, slinging it over her shoulder like Santa would a sack of coal. "I thought you might like to help me interrogate some of these lovely individuals." 

Bucky has to admit that he was tempted. "Honestly? I'd love to do that with you. But I have to make sure that I'm there for Steve when he wakes up. I promised him.”

Bucky picks up his own agent, and follows Natasha out to her car, where they throw the men into the trunk. They return for the other two, and Natasha says, "I can put it off for a day or so, if you want to join me."

Bucky hesitates, "I'll have to bring Steve with me," he warns.

Natasha waves away his concerns, "That's not an issue. Do you want in, or not?"

Bucky doesn't hesitate again, "I want in."

Natasha smiles, and then dumps the agent she's holding into the trunk with the others. "I'll send you the coordinates 3 hours before then."

Bucky dumps the man he's carrying into the trunk as well, and slams the lid closed. "Sounds like a deal. Any chance you'd be willing to drop me off at Stark's place before you store these guys somewhere?"

Natasha slides gracefully into the driver's seat as Bucky heaves his body into the passenger's seat. "Sounds like a plan."

…

"Overall there aren't any serious permanent side effects of this injury that as far as I can tell," Bruce says to Bucky.

It's a familiar scene. Bucky, Tony, and Bruce discussing Steve's fate while the man himself lies unconscious a few feet away from them. Bucky hopes to God that they won't have to do this again for a good long while. Actually, on second thought, never. Never would also be a good time to do this kind of thing again.

Steve looks so fragile, as he lies on the table. He had looked skinny as a wolf, don’t get Bucky wrong, but the fur helped mask Steve’s true nutritional state. Bruce eyes Bucky, looking longingly at Steve’s body, and smiles wryly at him, “All you need to do is feed him and make sure he doesn’t tear his stitches. I’ll send you the rest of the details later, I can see that you’re eager to wake him up.”

Tony bounds over, “You can have the 73rd floor. It’s all set up for you and everything.”

Bucky smiles over at Tony, as Bruce bustles about the lab, gathering the materials required to wake Steve up from sedation. Bucky pads over to where Steve is, and watches as the smaller man groans quietly as his mind begins to re-awaken. Steve shivers, as the feeling of the cold table begins to permeate through to his brain and his body begins to feel sensation again. He whines, and squirms in place, body not fully responsive to his bran’s commands. Bucky leans over him, murmuring soothing words as he cups Steve’s head in his hands. Steve whines, and reaches forward weakly, body flushing the effect of the drugs out of his system. 

Bucky hums softly, and allows Steve to clumsily pat at his body, smiling down affectionately at the younger man. After a few moments, Steve manages to pry his eyelids apart, and when his vision clears and his gaze lands on Bucky’s face a bright smile appears on his face and his eyes light up with joy. Steve makes an odd chirping sound, looking up at Bucky with earnest eyes, and he wraps his bony arms around the larger individual. Bucky picks Steve, up, holding him in his arms, allowing Steve to wrap himself around his body without complaining about the other’s tight grip.

Bucky bids farewell to both Tony and Bruce, and then carries Steve over to the elevator Steve seems wary of the structure, and fidgets a little in Bucky’s arms when they leave the hallway. Unruffled, Bucky uses one hand to stroke through Steve’s hair, and guides his head to the crook of his neck. Steve inhales once, and then shoves his face further into Bucky’s skin, grip tightening exponentially.

They stay like that until the elevator reaches its destination, and Bucky cautiously steps into the floor that Tony had given him. He tries to set Steve down onto the ground, but Steve clings to him, whining shrilly at him in protest. Bucky apologizes, and pulls Steve back in close. His arms are beginning to tire, so he walks over to a large couch that had been placed in the center of what he presumed was the living room and gently sits down.

When Steve senses that Bucky is stationary, he immediately re-arranges himself so that he covers as much of Bucky as he can. He splays himself across Bucky’s chest, and buries his face into Bucky’s neck, lightly sucking at the skin under his mouth. Bucky leans back, and allows Steve to do as he pleases, eyes closed as he relishes in the other’s presence. With his right hand, he grabs a remote, and puts on the television, flicking through the channels until he settles on a nice documentary about fluffy animals.

Steve settles on top of him, occasionally running his hands over Bucky’s body as if he couldn’t believe that the other was really there with him. Bucky stokes Steve’s back, and watches the fluffy animals absentmindedly, a sappy smile adorning his face. His phone lights up an indeterminable amount of time later, and he lifts it, glancing over at the screen. 

It’s a text from Natasha. She sent Bucky a set of coordinates and a time. A few moments later - before Bucky has time to respond, she sends another text.

_Natasha: You still in?_

_Natasha: How’s your little buddy doing?_

_Bucky: He’s doing pretty well. He’ll be ready to go for tomorrow_

_Natasha: Great. See you then._

Bucky glances over at the clock. It's fairly late, and Bucky knows that Steve had a big day tomorrow. He looks down at the man on top of him, and gently nudges him, trying not to startle him. "Stevie buddy, I'm gonna move us over to a bed alright?"

Steve grumbles a little bit, fingers tightening where his hands have latched onto the back of Bucky's hoodie, but he doesn't protest further. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's body to ensure that he will remain supported, and then he levers himself upwards into a standing position. Steve appears to only be half-awake, and not truly aware of his surroundings, as he doesn't react at all to the change. Bucky walks slowly down the hallway, being careful not to jostle Steve or bump the smaller man against any stray pieces of furniture. 

JARVIS helps the pair along, automatically opening the doors as they go, as Bucky's hands were occupied with holding Steve carefully in place. Eventually, they enter the bedroom, and JARVIS guides them over to the large bed placed in the corner of the room. Bucky gently pries Steve off of his body, and ignores the pitiful little wail that the smaller man does as he desperately grabs for Bucky. Bucky knows that he'll only be gone for a little while - barely a minute, as all he was doing was disrobing himself. Still, that doesn't stop his chest from aching at the sorrowful sound, or guilt from twinging at his soul. He strips quickly and efficiently, and then returns to the bed.

The sight that greets him almost breaks his heart. Steve had curled up into a little ball, and was sobbing quietly into his hands, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. Bucky jumps into action, practically throwing himself onto the bed and curling around Steve, pulling the other close. The second that Steve feels Bucky return, he clutches to him tightly and rubs his face against Bucky's bare chest. Buck tucks them both underneath the thick covers, and wraps his thick arms around Steve. Steve burrows in close, calming down the longer that he stays in Bucky's arms. They fall asleep like that, letting their minds drift away into the calm of the night.

…

Bucky's not really sure about how well Steve is going to deal with their visit to the captured HYDRA agents. It's fully possible that Steve won't be bothered at all - he had seen a lot of gory things in his time as a wolf in HYDRA's facility. However, Bucky wasn't completely confident in Steve's ability to handle witnessing a fully blown interrogation. In fact, he had been quite tempted to call off the operation last night when Natasha had texted him. Yet in his heart of hearts, he felt a burning anger against HYDRA, and an irresistible pull to exact at least a little bit of revenge. It also helps that the information they could gain will ultimately help them take down HYDRA for good.

Of course, it was unthinkable that Bucky leave Steve at the tower. Especially after how he reacted after Bucky had left him alone for just under 2 minutes. He hadn’t even been out of sight, but Steve had just freaked out. From what Bucky has observed, as long as Steve is able to touch Bucky, he seems to be fine and generally doesn’t protest at anything that they do. The next morning, he rises early, careful to ensure that that Steve remains asleep. He dresses himself in his standard combat gear, and then grabs a few clothing items that wouldn’t fall off of Steve’s thin frame.

They don’t fit him perfectly by any means once Bucky manages to get them onto him - but they cover up the most important bits and make sure that his delicate skin isn’t exposed to the harsh chill of the winter air. If he’s honest with himself, Steve actually looks like he’s swimming in the clothing - but the sight makes his instincts preen and his inner wolf growl with possessive pride. Steve is groggy, but he allowed Bucky to manhandle him into the clothing without much fuss, although he does growl quietly when he is forced to release his death grip on Bucky’s shirt to push his arm through a sleeve.

Bucky debates on whether or not he should tell Steve what they were going to do and where they were going to go, and eventually decides against it. There’s a small part of him that tells him that Steve would disapprove, if he knew what they were going to do. A part of him that whispered in his ear, telling him that Steve was a little fireball, that railed against any injustice that he saw. Bucky doesn’t know where the thought came from, but it was enough to dissuade him from informing Steve about where they were headed. In all actuality, Bucky was fully aware of the fact that Steve would never disobey him, would never truly go against his will. After all, Steve wasn't a little fireball that railed against any injustice he saw, at least, not anymore,

Oddly enough, Steve was clearly not a huge fan of cars. When they had originally approached the vehicle, Steve -firmly clinging onto Bucky’s side - had whined and tugged rather insistently at Bucky’s sleeve. Bucky turned to him, head tilted questioningly, and Steve had yanked on his sleeve again. Bucky smiles down at him, “It’s alright Stevie. The car isn’t going to hurt you.” Steve sniffs at Bucky doubtfully, and rubs his cheek a little aggressively against Bucky’s arm. Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve’s actions, “This is Tony’s car. Tony wouldn’t rig his car with a bomb. Tony’s our friend remember?”

Eventually, Bucky manages to persuade Steve to enter the car under his own volition. He had purposefully factored in extra time into his calculations when he had been deciding on when they should begin their journey. He knew that complications were most likely going to appear, especially since Steve hadn't been exposed to much of the outside world. That being said, they had managed to have a fairly smooth journey after the first initial hiccup. 

Natasha picked a location that was in the middle of nowhere, which also happened to be in the middle of a desert. As Bucky pulls up to the facility, he mentally sends a large and reverent 'thank you' to Tony Stark and his technology. Any other car would have struggled to continue supplying the inhabitants of the car with adequately cooled air, the sweltering heat overwhelming the car's system. Bucky would know, considering the amount of times he'd been sent out on a HYDRA mission and had been subjected to listening to the agents around him complain about the weather inside their chosen vehicle.

Natasha is waiting outside for them, looking remarkably unaffected by the heat. Bucky doesn't know how she manages to do it, he started sweating buckets the second he stepped out of the car. He turns and picks Steve up, allowing the other to attach himself like a baby monkey clings onto its mother. Natasha raises an eyebrow at the sight, but doesn't make a comment, instead gesturing them both inside.

Natasha quickly briefs them as they walk down the hallway, "I haven't touched them at all yet, except to transfer them over to the holding chambers. I've removed anything that they can use to harm the,selves and rob us of our fun. You wouldn't believe how many fake teeth they had!"

Bucky smiles amicably, "Sounds good."

Natasha flicks her gaze over to Steve, who was currently impersonating a backpack as he clung onto Bucky's torso. "Is uh… your friend joining us like that?"

Bucky shrugs, "Yeah. I mean, I'll let him do what he wants, but right now he doesn't react very well to having to be separated from me."

Natasha shrugs, "Alrighty then. You do you." She hands Bucky a piece of paper. "You can do what you want, but at the end of the day there are a few things that we have to find out. I will intervene if you become too distracted during the process."

When Steve hears her words, he lifts his head up, and eyes her. After a few seconds, he rumbles a little, and furrows his brow at her. Bucky has to hand it to him, standing up to Natasha is no easy feat. Still, he looks at Natasha, silently apologizing for the actions of his other half. Natasha tosses her hair, dismissing his apology, and showing that he's got nothing to worry about. She presses a button on the side of the wall, causing the steel door that they were standing next to slide open. She gestures the pair inside, and as Bucky walks through the door, Steve turns his head, giving her one last distrustful look before she closes the door - ensuring that there isn't an opportunity for one of their guests to leave before they should.

…

When the door closes behind them, Steve turns his attention to the 4 men lying on the floor in front of them. His eyes flicker with recognition, and he growls lowly in the back of his throat. Bucky looks down at the piece of paper in his hand, and Steve allows himself to slide off the larger man. Bucky turns to Steve, a gentle smile on his face. "There are 3 things that we've got to figure out today according to Natasha. We have to find the identity of at least 1 head of HYDRA, we have to figure out what project INSIGHT is, and we have to get an idea of what HYDRA's next moves are."

Steve blinks back at Bucky. He doesn't really know what Bucky is talking about, he doesn't have the context to understand what's really happening. He trusts Bucky enough to know that if he goes too far Bucky will let him know. So Steve promptly ignores everything that Bucky said, and he carefully let's go of the grip he has on Bucky's arm. Bucky looks at him, a little caught off guard, but Steve pays no mind, confident that his mate is not currently in danger.

Steve darts forward, legs wobbly, over to the first bound man. The man appears to be aware of the fact that someone is there, but he doesn't seem to know where Steve or Bucky is. He has a strange cloth mask over his face, although he does seem conscious. Steve reaches out tentatively, and grips the top of the cloth, slowly pulling it off of the man in front of him. His movements are slow and unsteady. Steve doesn't know how or why his body changed - all he knows is that Bucky had needed him, and that if he remained a wolf he would be forced to watch his mate die. 

This new body is odd, Steve isn't very good at controlling it, and he doesn't know how to manipulate it correctly. He's learned a lot from watching Bucky, but he's still unused to not being a wolf. He hears Bucky gasp, and walk over to to him, standing behind him to look down at the man in front of him. "Rumlow?"

The man looks up, and glares up at Bucky, ignoring Steve. "Barnes. I see you found your little lapdog. How did that go?"

Steve's mate appears to be in a state of shock. Steve doesn't know why the other man is important, but he doesn't appreciate the distress that he's causing his mate. Steve reaches out and pokes the man in the eye. Naturally, the other man does not respond particularly well, and he screeches, cursing loudly. Steve allows a smile to flicker onto his face, and then he turns his head to look over at Bucky. He lightly pushes his head into Bucky’s upper thigh, and nudges at Bucky insistently, wanting to know that he’s alright.

Bucky jerks out of his trance, and a few seconds later Steve feels a large hand run its fingers through the strands of his hair. Steve closes his eyes, pleased, and leans against Bucky's leg. He feels Bucky look upwards, "Natasha, are you seeing this or am I hallucinating?"

The steel door slides open, and Natasha walks in, "You aren't hallucinating, the piece of trash in front of you really is Brock Rumlow."

Steve feels Bucky lift him up, so he obligingly sticks his face in the junction between Bucky's neck, breathing in the alpha's comforting scent. Bucky's arms are trembling, and Steve wraps his limbs around Bucky's body. Bucky turns his head to look over at Natasha, "Thanks for inviting me, but I'll kill him if I stay."

Natasha sends Bucky an understanding look, "I'll take over from here then. I'll save for you later, if I can, alright?"

So Bucky and Steve exit the building. As Bucky pulls away from the building, JARVIS delivers a voice message from Tony. "Hey Buckaroo, a little birdy told me that you ran into a former friend from the STRIKE team. Uh, I've started hacking into SHIELD just to take a look around - thought I'd let you know. Also, the rest of us Avengers over here wanna meet your friend when he's not been stabbed or starved. Wanna drop by tonight? Thor's back from his trip to Asgard."

Bucky turns to look at Steve questioningly. Steve takes a few moments to think about it. He wasn't really keen on anybody who wasn't Bucky, but he supposed that in a way the Avengers were Bucky's pack. It would be a good thing for him, if he became more familiar with Bucky's packmates. Slowly, he nods, and at Bucky's delighted expression, he feels a warm sensation pouring through him and he smiles back a little shyly. Steve has almost never felt more content in his life.

…

Bucky leads Steve into the main floor, holding his hand tightly. Don't get him wrong, Bucky had been delighted when Steve had agreed to meet his friends properly. Bucky desperately wanted them to get along, but a small part of him was afraid that Steve had only agreed because he thought that Bucky wanted him to. Between Steve and the Avengers, Bucky would always choose Steve, but he would like to avoid having to make that choice as much as possible.

He gets the feeling that Steve isn’t very confident as a human, which isn’t surprising given that the only part of his life that he remembers is his time as his wolf. Bucky reckons that they probably knew each other in their past lives. It’s the only way to explain how he knows things about Steve that he shouldn’t. It’s the only way to explain why the sight of Steve makes his heart ache with longing. Steve’s human form shouldn't have seemed so familiar, it shouldn’t have been such a sight for sore eyes, but it was. A part of Bucky yearns to learn every single thing about his past, but that’s an experience that he wants to share with Steve, that he wants to give to Steve.

Currently, as much as Bucky hates to think it, Steve isn’t really human. He isn’t fully there in the head. Bucky doesn’t blame him for it, not one bit, but it does change the way that certain things have to be approached. Steve can barely communicate, and is so inexperienced compared to every other human that exists in the world - except for a baby. Bucky knows that a few of his old memories are beginning to come back, but it’s taken almost 70 years. A part of him fears leaving Steve by himself, desperate to keep the other safe. He still feels guilty for abandoning him all those years ago, but he also recognizes that what’s done is done.

The other Avengers look up at the pair, and smile. Thor approaches first, swaying over confidently. He nods at Bucky, a friendly grin adorning his face, and then turns to Steve and holds his hand out, “I have heard much about you friend Steven! It is wonderful to meet you as a real person and not a wolf!”

The Avengers, even Tony wince a little at Thor’s lack of subtlety, but Steve doesn’t seem to notice. Instead he’s looking at Thor’s hand, as he doesn’t know what a handshake his. He cautiously nudges Thor’s hand with his forehead, and looks up at Bucky, confusion in his eyes. Bucky gently guides Steve through the motions of a handshake. Luckily, Thor doesn’t seem to notice Steve’s faux pas, and gleefully shakes Steve’s hand. As he walks away, Steve tucks himself a little bit behind Bucky, peeking around the other’s arm.

Bucky wonders for a few seconds, if this endeavor had been a mistake. However after a few moments, Steve comes out from behind him on somewhat unsteady legs, and he toddles towards the other Avengers. Bucky follows him, carefully watching to make sure that Steve doesn’t fall over.

Steve pads over to Tony first, and tentatively holds out his hand, tilting his head to the side. Tony looks pleased, and he reaches out to shake Steve’s hand despite the fact that he absolutely despises touching other people.

Bucky watches, a proud smile on his face as Steve makes the rounds, shyly greeting people. He takes a seat in a large armchair, and allows Steve to take refuge from the people in his arms. Tony glances over at them, and Bucky can see him hold back the snarky comment that he had on the tip of his tongue. Instead, Tony tells JARVIS to turn on the movie that they had planned tonight.

The purpose of this night was to allow Steve to get used to the presence of people who weren’t Bucky. As the night goes on, Bucky feels Steve relax on top of him, the instinct to be prepared for an altercation slowly exiting his body. Bucky doesn’t find the movie itself to be particularly interesting, but Steve is riveted. 

Eventually the movie ends, and they all head to the dining table. They had put a seat out for Steve, but they might as well not have bothered, because Steve takes a seat on Bucky’s lap and refuses to move. Steve glances up at Bucky for permission to eat, and when Bucky nods with a smile, Steve picks up a fork and tentatively starts eating. Bucky sees Steve eye the other Avengers, copying the way that they use the utensils on the table.

"So Natasha," Tony says, "What did you find? I found quite a lot, but I figured that I'll let you share first like the kind and considerate gentleman I am."

Clint snorts, and Natasha cuffs him lightly. Natasha leans back. "Well, HYDRA is definitely a part of SHIELD, and I'm pretty sure that it goes all the way up to Alexander Pierce. Project INSIGHT is basically a giant death star that can shoot individual people from space. Currently, HYDRA is focusing on launching project INSIGHT."

Tony slumps in his chair and pouts a little sadly, "Way to go, Romanoff, you stole most of my fun reveals."

Natasha shrugs unapologetically, and winks at Tony, "Sorry honey, that's just how I roll."

Tony snorts, pushes back his chair dramatically, and stands - walking over to a blank wall that JARVIS can project a presentation onto. "JARVIS and I, have found all, I repeat ALL of HYDRA's files hidden on SHIELD's databases. They did a fairly decent job, I'll give them that. However they were no match for my intellect and I busted this case wide open my friends."

Bucky leans back, a little stunned at how fast this had happened. "What do we do now?"

There’s a silence, and then Natasha raises her head, “Let’s dump all of the files on the internet.”

Tony looks up at her and grins widely, “I knew I liked you for a reason. JARVIS, kindly do as the lady requests.”

Bucky perks up, “Did any of them live?”

Natasha shakes her head, and Bucky leans back against his chair, mildly disappointed. Steve finishes eating - his stomach couldn’t handle large amounts of food yet, and he snuggles into Bucky’s chest, watching the others at the table through narrowed eyes. Eventually, the chatter dies down, and Bucky and Steve retire to their chambers.

As Bucky curls himself around Steve, and Steve nestles into Bucky, Bucky feels happiness fill his soul. HYDRA was pretty much taken care of, according to Natasha. All the evidence was on the internet’s public servers, so that would probably be quite a bit of a headache for Pierce. Bucky closes his eyes, that was Pierce’s problem now. Things with Steve were beginning to look up. He seemed amicable to hanging out with the Avengers, and he was far away from where Bucky had rescued him from. Bucky was determined to give Steve the best life he could, and that blissful future was firmly within reach now.

With Steve’s back pay, and Bucky’s back pay - granted to them thanks to Tony Stark and his DNA tests as well as his lawyers - neither he or Steve would ever want for anything ever again. As Bucky drifts off to sleep, he realizes that even if Steve takes a millennia to heal - or if Steve never fully healed at all, he would still love the other man.

Sure, they didn’t have the best start - in fact, they probably had one of the worst starts possible in the entire history of the world. Yet a part of Bucky feels that they had another start, that they had a whole other life that bound them even in their death. He hopes that in the future both he and Steve will be able to find and explore that past life together. None of that mattered right now, in this particular moment. Bucky had done a lot of things in his life, many things that he wasn’t really proud of, but all of that had lead to this moment - and he couldn’t bring himself to feel an ounce of regret.

Steve was in his arms, with a bright future in front of him, and HYDRA was soon going to be nothing more than a bad memory. Bucky doesn’t know how long he and Steve will live, but he finds that he doesn’t really care as long as they live the rest of their lives together. He pulls Steve in close and buries his face in Steve’s soft golden hair. Steve rumbles happily, and presses in closer - the pull of unconsciousness tugging them both under the waves of reality.

“JARVIS? Turn off the lights.”

\- And They all Lived Happily Ever After :D -

*Plot Summary - the context you may have been looking for if you got confused*

So all of the events of Captain America: The First Avenger happened unchanged up until Bucky gets enlisted (except for the fact the Bucky and Steve are gay for each other). Steve sneaks into the army by stealing the ID of a dead guy with blond hair and just pretends that he was always meant to be there. He finds out that Bucky has been captured, and he goes to save him. However, Steve without the serum is not quite as useful - and while Steve freed the other Howling Commandos by stealing a key from somewhere he and Bucky get trapped.

Bucky is the 500th test subject and he dies. HYDRA engineers him to be a biological weapon, and they chose wolves because wolves are like beefed up dogs and would be easier to control. They deploy Bucky for a while, and when he proves to be successful the scientists get permission to do the same thing to Steve, who has been trapped as a HYDRA prisoner during this time. Steve dies during the process, and before they can activate his programming as a wolf they evaluate him, and decide to just keep him as a backup in case things with Bucky went south. This occurs in the meeting that opens this fic.

Steve and Bucky do not have their past lives in their memory anymore, because they died. Steve and Bucky meet in their new lives, and immediately become attached to one another. HYDRA uses modern wolf pack dynamics to help keep them in check. Eventually, Bucky's programming breaks down while he was on a mission team and he escapes HYDRA.

For the next 70 years he spends his time hiding out and trying to figure out the human world and society. Nick Fury tracks him down, and the Avengers movie happens but without Steve. Steve's friends die after around 10 years (because that's the lifespan of a wolf) and he's just hanging around. HYDRA decided to abandon the wolf project after Bucky ran away but didn't kill Steve because he could become useful.

Steve goes a little crazy from the solitary confinement and clings to Bucky when Bucky rescues him because he's afraid that Bucky is just a hallucination. Bucky and Steve get attacked in Bucky's apartment and Bucky almost gets shot in the head. Bucky has been working with SHIELD and that's how HYDRA finds him. HYDRA decides to terminate their wayward asset - but are thwarted by Steve who finally manages to obtain his human form. Steve is stabbed, but he recovers.

When Bucky interrogates the agents who attacked him, he finds out that Rumlow and thus SHIELD, is secretly HYDRA. This prompts Tony to hack into SHIELD files and he finds super incriminating evidence. So he dumps the data online. Then they all live happily ever after except for HYDRA who dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that there used to be a 4th chapter. That chapter was basically this whole thing from different HYDRA people's perspectives through the whole timeline (E.g. Red Skull, Zola, Pierce). I might write it later, but it might also never happen because I have other things to do that are more personally motivating.
> 
> This might have ended a little abruptly, and the plot/continuity might be patchy in a few areas - but I tried my best to tie it off nicely. TBH this story has been great but I'm ready for something new. I might come back to it later - but no promises. I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
